


Finding our way

by SakuPenguin



Series: This is my family, I found it on my own [5]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Idk more tags, nb Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: Fudou Akio always wanted a family, a real one, but he didn´t expect it to went that way, but he couldn´t be happier
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio/Sakuma Jirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou
Series: This is my family, I found it on my own [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Finding our way

**Author's Note:**

> I´m using they/them pronouns for Sakuma!!  
> Enjoy this fic I really love this idea......

Fudou had opened the restaurant nine months ago and all of his friends had laughed at him, saying that he was turning into Hibiki. Tobitaka had patted him on the shoulder and offered his help if he needed anything during the first few weeks. But Fudou had never acted before having everything clear, so opening the restaurant was relatively simple.

His idea had been to have a small and cozy but also cheap place, a place that would have helped him when he was living on the street. A place for children like him, like the Fudou who lived in the alleys of Ehime. He opened the Stonewall near one of the neighborhoods with the most juvenile delinquency, but they weren't going to throw out children who skipped classes. He had been like them. He knew what those kinds of kids were like. At least most of them.

The restaurant soon filled up, especially in the evenings; by dinnertime there were always lots of children looking for hot dishes that they could afford. Many talked to him as they ate, recognized him and were excited to see him. Fudou promised them that one day he would play football with them, and then he continued cooking. It was a nice routine.

Hakuryuu had been the first to approach, staring at the ground, face red with shame. Fudou remembered the boy from that strange island. He had not really questioned things too much, not after all that he had experienced. The boy had asked to stay there that night. Fudou recognized that tone of voice, `the shelters are full´. He had used that voice so many times when the police found him sleeping in some station.

Fudou could see the eyes of the other children, the other four who hadn't left despite having empty plates for more than an hour. He couldn't take them all home, so he asked them for help sticking the tables to the walls and stacking chairs, before running out under the downpour that was falling outside, looking for some futons or some inflatable mattress. When he came back, soaked and shaking, the children were still there, as if they could not believe that man was going to let them stay in the restaurant. They placed everything as they could and Fudou took out some of the blankets he carried in his car. He could not help but see himself in those children; he knew how much they needed help and it was not going to be him who denied it. He wrote his phone number for them on a piece of paper, as well as those of Sakuma and Kazemaru. He also left them a key on one of the tables in case they needed to leave, but, if possible, they wouldn't. As he left the restaurant, closing the door behind himself, he realized how nervous he was. But it was the best decision he could make -- he wasn't going to let those kids end up like him.

As time went on, rumors had spread. More and more children asked to spend the night there, some did not want to return home, others did not even have anywhere to return. He started letting them use the restaurant’s shower. He had bought an old house to open the restaurant, so he had all the facilities the children might need.

Now, just over half a year later, the upstairs neighbor had moved out and Fudou could buy her flat to install beds in good condition and start the procedures to turn that into an official youth shelter. He could not believe how far he had come, of all the places he had seen himself in, this was the last of them.

When he decided he wanted to open a restaurant, he didn't think it was going to end up like this. As he opened the door that morning, slowly and trying to make as little noise as possible, he thought it may have been the best decision he ever made. There were only three children sleeping in the Stonewall that night, although none of them slept; they had joined the mattresses together and played cards with laughter. A fourth child came out of the kitchen with a tray full of cups of coffee. None had seen him yet he waited, arms crossed, back resting on the door.

He knew he was smiling. He loved his boys. Hakuryuu was the first to see him. The boy spent so many nights there that he practically lived in the restaurant. Fudou would have to talk to him about it, but that could wait. The boy ran towards him, excited, the others following him, grabbing him and dragging him into the kitchen to sit him at the little table inside.

"We made you breakfast!" one of the girls put a plate in front of him.

"Chocolate pancakes!" They were not too appetizing.

But they began to bring chairs and their cups, all sitting at the table. Seeing them smile with that hope in their eyes despite everything, he couldn’t leave them hanging. So, he stuck the fork in that dough and started eating; it couldn't be worse than Sakuma's food.

* * *

That night only Hakuryuu was going to stay at the Stonewall, so Fudou thought it was the best time to bring it up. His phone number was at the door, so if anyone needed to get in in the middle of the night, they could call him and he would run to open it.

"Hakuryuu?" the boy turned around, startled, "Do you want to come to my home? I don't like you being alone here, at least not until I open the bedroom floor." He ran a hand through his hair. He was nervous.

"But... I'm going to bother you..." the boy looked at the ground, speaking softly. "Aren't there three of you at home already?"

Fudou thought about how, counting the pets, there were ten at home. But he didn't say anything. He just grabbed the boy's backpack and started walking towards the door.

"Come on, I'm not going to take no for an answer." Hakuryuu stood in the middle of the restaurant, before running after Fudou. "The worst thing that can happen is that Jirou forces you to watch Happy Feet."

Hakuryuu laughed as he took the backpack out of the other's hands.

"Don't pretend it wasn't your favorite film, too." Fudou snorted as he closed the door. "Can we order a pizza?"

"Ichirouta would make me order a salad pizza for sure, but you can still convince him."

He put a hand on the child's head and ruffled his hair. They walked to the car in a comfortable silence, laughing and talking about plans for the next workouts. The trip was loud, with the radio at full volume and them shouting out their favorite songs.

When he opened the door, four small animals ran towards them and Fudou crouched down to greet them. Hakuryuu waited next to them, somewhat uncomfortable; he had never been to Fudou and his partners’ house. His coach looked at him from the ground, still surrounded by the four dogs.

"This is Sonic, " he said as he scratched a huge German shepherd between his ears. "The bulldogs are Rico and Skipper, and the one with a missing leg is Private. They don't bite, you can pet them. Relax."

Hakuryuu stroked one of the dogs, who turned his head to lick his hand while barking happily, his tail moving at full speed.

"Is there no one else at home?" Everything seemed too silent.

"Ichirouta and Jirou must be home, they wouldn't have heard us come in. Maybe they're in the pool." Hakuryuu tripped over his own feet while taking off his shoes and Fudou laughed. "Yes, we have a pool, haven't I told you that Jirou is rich?"

Hakuryuu looked at him with his eyes wide open; he didn't expect that at all. He knew all three were members of Inazuma Japan. Kazemaru did modelling jobs and Sakuma trained the most prestigious school in the country, but Hakuyruu did not expect this kind of house. As he entered the attic everything seemed more and more incredible: huge glass windows, a staircase that seemed to float... They reached a huge living room that overlooked a kitchen almost as large, still being followed by the dogs. Sakuma was sitting on the couch, ignoring something on TV while painting their fingernails with a concentrated face.

"Hello darling." Sakuma jumped on the couch and looked at them, surprised. "Where's Ichirouta?"

"He went out to buy dinner." Fudou crouched down to give his partner a soft kiss. The two smiled and when they pulled back, Sakuma looked at Hakuryuu. "Akio said you were coming; do you want to take a shower? Ichirouta and I have left you the guest room ready."

He looked from one to the other, not knowing very well what to do. He did not expect all this kindness. Fudou ruffled his hair again.

"Come on. You can steal one of Sakuma’s pajamas.” Sakuma only nodded before continuing his own business, and Hakuryuu felt himself turn red.

"No need to... I can sleep like this, really. You're doing enough for me."

Fudou clicked his tongue, downplaying the matter. He opened one of the doors and entered a room larger than his old house.

"That door is the bathroom, and that other one is the dressing room. There should be towels in there. Leave your things wherever you want. I'm going to steal something from Jirou and leave it on your bed," Fudou smiled at him, "You are at home, okay? Take everything you want and take as long as you need. I know the showers at Stonewall sometimes run out of hot water."

And with that said, he left the room. When Hakuryuu entered the bathroom, he couldn't help but be surprised. There was no way he would get used to it, but he wasn't going to deny the kindness of his coach and his family either, nor was he was wasting a hot tub.

* * *

When he returned to the living room, slowly and somewhat nervous, Sakuma was on their knees on the sofa, turned so they could talk to the other two in the kitchen They weren’t wearing their eye patch. When Sakuma sat back on the couch and looked at him, Hakuryuu could see that their right eye was totally gray. He could not help but be surprised; Sakuma was half-blind and had still played, and won, worldwide. The elder grabbed him by the wrist and made him sit on the ground in front of them.

"Don't be shy! Come here." Sakuma looked for something in the box drawers next to the sofa and pulled out a brush. They looked at him with a smile. "Can I?"

The boy nodded. He couldn't remember the last time someone had brushed his hair, much less when it had been combed, he thought as Sakuma began to separate his hair into locks to make a braid.

It didn't take long for Fudou's other boyfriend to get close to them, Sakuma protesting when Hakuryuu turned his head to look at him.

"Stop complaining, I came to ask the kid if he likes spicy food before Akio burns our mouths.” Kazemaru was smiling too.

"You're the only one who doesn't like spicy food, Ichirouta. Don't be a crybaby." Sakuma stuck out their tongue and Hakuryuu laughed. Those two looked like a disaster.

"I like it... thank you for asking, si-,” Hakuryuu interrupted himself. He didn't know how he should treat them. He had gained a lot of trust with Fudou in those months, but not so much with his partners.

"Call us Ichirouta and Jirou we don't care." Hakuryuu nodded again as Sakuma finished braiding his hair and tied it with one of the rubber bands they wore on their wrist.

Fudou entered the living room soon after, loaded with food plates and yelling at his partners to help him. They soon listened and the table was ready in only a few minutes. Hakuryuu sat and waited, watching the other three move without crashing into each other, as if they knew the rhythms of the others perfectly. They seemed very happy. They looked like a family and, to tell you the truth, Hakuryuu felt good among them.

They dined in a comfortable silence, with the white noise from the TV, asking how work had gone for each other. Like Fudou, Sakuma and Kazemaru were not unreachable stars. They talked to him and asked about his tastes, did not ask him for help gathering things, and when they returned to the living room Sakuma sat on the floor, Fudou behind them with the brush he had used before in his hand, and he began to braid their hair, much more beautiful and complex than Sakuma had done with him. Kazemaru sat next to him, a box of nail polish in his hands and Hakuryuu gladly let him Paint his nails. One of the three put on Happy Feet and They watched the film, laughing as Sakuma sang alone, a dumb smile on their face.

* * *

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the Stonewall as usual. It took a while to remember the day before. Fudou had taken him home.

He didn't want to get out of bed; the mattress was the best he’d ever slept on and he wasn't cold. But he was hungry, so he got out of bed, dragging his feet after he picked his phone up off the bedside table. He had no data left and he had forgotten to ask for the wi-fi password, so he couldn't tell if he had received any messages.

The adults spoke sitting at the kitchen island, lively and laughing. Just as he entered the kitchen Kazemaru had Sakuma's face in his hands, kissing them slowly and as if nothing else mattered in the world. When Kazemaru broke up, he wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"You taste like coffee, Jirou…" but he didn't let them go. "You know I hate coffee..."

But he leaned over to give them another kiss while Fudou kept taking pancakes out of the pan.

"Good morning, kiddo." Fudou greeted him turning around. "Did you sleep well? Breakfast will be ready right away."

Hakuryuu nodded before sitting and patiently waiting. Kazemaru brought him a cup with penguins on it, full of steaming coffee.

"Akio says you like black coffee, like Jirou. Drink it before they drink the whole pot alone." Sakuma protested by sticking out their tongue and left the kitchen, heading towards their bedroom and saying they would be back in a moment.

"By the way, we need to talk to you."

Fudou noticed the boy's nerves and crouched down next to him, taking his hands and squeezing them a little.

"Hakuryuu. Look at me. It's nothing bad, okay?" The child still didn't look at him. His heart was beating too fast. He could see the tears piling up in his eyes. Was Fudou going to kick him off the team? Tell him that he could never go back to Stonewall again?

Kazemaru got up to sit back in the chair on his right. He could hear Sakuma coming back to the room, but he didn't want to look at them, he couldn't. He was too scared. Another hand placed a lock behind his ear, slowly and carefully.

"Breathe..." Fudou rubbed circles on his back and he managed to calm down a little." Jirou has something for you, why don't you look at them?"

He raised his head slowly. Sakuma smiled at him and carried a folder in their hand.

"I want you to read this," they laid out the folder. "We have all the time in the world, okay?"

He nodded before he looked at the papers. There were many sheets, many pages full of clauses and signatures and stamps. He didn't understand anything. He tried to read slowly, calming down. It didn’t look like they were going to kick him out

"Do you know what it is, honey?" Kazemaru still had his hand on his shoulder and Hakuryuu shook his head, looking in confusion at the three adults. Fudou sighed before taking the folder off his hands so he could take them again "These are documents that would make us your legal guardians..." Hakuryuu looked at them in awe. 

"We have... we got your mother's signature, we found her and she’s given us your custody .”

"The process will be slow, but we can definitely move from being your guardians to really adopting you. Ichirouta is adopted, and so are two of my brothers, so our families can help with the paperwork." Sakuma was smiling, pulling that lock of hair away from his face

"Akio suggested it a while ago, you know? And truth is…... All three of us, well, let's say we're a bit of a mess. But... I don’t know. Jirou comes from a large family... Akio... He... he loves you, you don't know how much. He spends hours talking about his children, but mostly about you and..."

"And we thought that maybe, just maybe… you would want to be part of this mess of a family." Fudou’s eyes were filling with tears, he had to let go of his hands so he could wipe them away. He was struggling to breathe. Kazemaru took his hand to his lips, leaving a kiss on his knuckles. Fudou took a deep breath before going on. "It’s because... I know what you've been through. I know what it's like to be alone and you... you're a wonderful kid, you don't deserve something like that."

Before he could go on Hakuryuu threw himself into his arms as he cried. He hid his face into Fudou's neck and hugged him tightly. He was only able to nod; the words didn't come out. He was unable to speak, only when he pulled back did, he realize that Sakuma and Kazemaru had also crouched next to them. He first threw himself into Sakuma's arms, who laughed as they returned the hug.  
"We can get you a scholarship to any school you want... surely you can get a spot in Teikoku or Ichirouta can get you into Raimon. These are decisions you can make your..."

He didn't feel like thinking about that kind of thing at the time. Fudou joined the hug, pulling Kazemaru into it as well. All four were crying and breakfast was getting cold. But none of that mattered, much less when the dogs decided to join the hug and threw them to the ground between licks and barking.

* * *

Kazemaru fixed Hakuryuu’s uniform collar and hair. Fudou wished him good luck from the driver's seat and Hakuryuu got out of the car, taking long, confident steps into those huge, empty corridors that sounded hollow. He knocked on the classroom door before entering and Sakuma smiled as it opened. The eldest turned to the class and gave a reassuring look.

"Guys, you’ve got a new classmate. Do you want to introduce yourself?"

Hakuryuu stepped forward and bowed. He knew he was smiling.

"I'm Hakuryuu, Fudou Hakuryuu."

When he joined and saw his teammates, he knew he had made the right decision.

When he entered the football club saying that he was there to be the best and defeat Raimon, he did so with a smile so big that it couldn't fit on his face, and when he went out to play his first game, with Sakuma supporting him from the bench and Kazemaru and Fudou sitting in the stands, he knew he couldn't be happier.

He knew he’d come home with them that night, singing in the car. He knew that on Saturdays he would accompany Fudou to the Stonewall to help him and that the routine would never be the same, but as they lay on the couch, trying not to crush each other and beginning to tell them about how the day had gone, he knew he had found his place.

He had found his family.


End file.
